The present invention is directed toward valves and, more particularly, toward interconnectable valves for use in controlling the flow of fluids within pipelines and other conduits and for changing flow paths of the fluids.
A variety of different valves have been developed for controlling fluid flow through pipelines. Most valves, regardless of type, include a housing member that operably supports a flow control member therein. The housing typically has two or more flow ports that are constructed for attachment to corresponding portions of pipelines or other conduits. Some of the ports may be provided with threaded connections, while other may utilize a xe2x80x9cslip fitxe2x80x9d connection wherein a section of pipeline is slidably received in a socket formed in the valve housing. The pipe is then typically retained within the socket by an appropriate attachment medium or adhesive. For example, the pipe may be affixed to the socket by welding, soldering, gluing, and the like.
The flow control characteristics afforded by a valve are generally dependent on the type of flow control member employed by the valve and the configuration of the flow ports. In many pipeline applications, it is desirable to utilize valves that divert fluid flow from one port to another. In those instances, diverting valves are typically employed. For example, in one application, water flow from a water heater may be diverted to either a pool or a spa by way of a diverting valve. In another application, a diverting valve may be utilized in connection with a filtering system for a pool or other fluid source. Water from a pool may be diverted to either a filter input or output port for either filtering the pool water or backwashing the filter.
A number of differently configured diverting valves exist for diverting fluid flow between ports. One type of diverting valve utilizes a xe2x80x9cballxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cdiscxe2x80x9d that essentially fills the core of the valve body except for a flow passage provided through the ball or disc. The ball or disc may be rotatably or slidably supported within the valve body and is adapted to sealingly engage the seats adjacent to the ports of the valve such that flow occurs only through the ports that are aligned with the flow passage. The other ports are either sealed off by the ball or disc, or sealed off by another valve member operating in conjunction with the ball or disc. Another type of diverting valve utilizes a diverting member, or gate, that sealingly engages a seat adjacent to a port so as to prevent fluid flow through that particular port. The diverting member may be either rotatably or slidably supported within the valve body such that the diverting member may be rotated or slid so as to prevent fluid flow through a port when in one position (sealingly engaging the port seat) and permit fluid flow through that port in another position (moved away from the port seat). Thus, ball, disc, and diverter-type valves may be utilized to divert fluid flow by rotating or sliding the ball, disc or diverting member to seal the appropriate port or ports through which fluid flow is not desired, while generally permitting fluid flow through the other ports.
In those applications where the diverting valve is to be used for directing fluid to and from a backwashable filter, the construction of such valves typically becomes complex. Diverting valves designed for these applications find particular utility for use in connection with a swimming pool filtering system. In one position (filter position), the diverting valve permits water from the swimming pool to pass through the filter, where it is filtered via conventional filtering media, and flow back into the swimming pool. In another position (backwash position), the diverting valve directs water from the swimming pool through the filter in an opposite direction to thereby backwash the filtering media therein. The diverting valve then directs the backwashed water, containing contaminants backflushed from the filtering media, to a drain.
Multiport valves and slide valves are two common valve types utilized in such backwashing applications. However, both multiport and slide valves are typically expensive to manufacture due to the complexities of their construction, and tend to be difficult to actuate between the filter and backwash positions as a result of their internal configurations. Further, certain of the internal parts in these multiport and slide valves tend to wear out quickly, and thus require frequent replacement.
In other applications, it is desirable to utilize xe2x80x9cshut offxe2x80x9d valves that selectively permit or prevent fluid flow through the valve. Ball, disc and diverter-type valves have also been configured to serve as shut off valves.
Depending upon the particular application, at times it may be desirable to utilize valves with different numbers of ports and/or different port configurations. For example, in certain pipeline arrangements, it may be desirable to have a valve configured with only two ports. Two-port shut off valves are commonly used to selectively permit or prevent fluid flow from a first conduit to a second conduit. In other pipeline applications, it may be desirable to have a valve configured with three ports. In a three-port valve, fluid flow from a first conduit may be selectively routed to either a second conduit or a third conduit by properly orienting a ball, disc, or diverting member supported within the valve housing. In still other pipeline applications, it may be desirable to have a valve configured with four ports. A four-port diverting valve may be utilized to permit fluid flow from a first conduit to a second conduit in a first position, and permit fluid flow from a third conduit to a fourth conduit in a second position, while prohibiting fluid flow between the other two conduits in each position.
It may also be useful to interconnect multiple valve bodies together into a single xe2x80x9cstacked valvexe2x80x9d in certain pipeline applications. In those applications, the valve bodies are typically coupled, or xe2x80x9cstackedxe2x80x9d, perpendicularly to the direction of fluid flow. In certain stacked valve arrangements, it may be desirable for the flow control member (ball, disc, diverting member, etc.) of each valve to be interconnected and commonly actuatable. Thus, multiple sources of fluid flow may be diverted and/or shut off simultaneously.
While such valves can effectively divert or shut off fluid flow through a pipeline, conventional stacked valve designs have various shortcomings. Certain conventional stacked valves permit the valve bodies and flow control members to be rotated in relationship to one another. Stacked valves of this type, however, typically have no separator between the valve bodies or the flow control members, and require that a weld, which holds the valve bodies together, be removed in order to accomplish the rotation. Of course, after rotation, the valve bodies must be re-welded to reconnect them into a single unit. Such assembly and disassembly procedure are costly and time consuming, which, in addition to increasing the operational costs involved, can lead to undesirable downtime of the piping system. In other conventional stacked valves, a spring detent must be modified in order to properly locate the plugs of the valve when the bodies are rotated. This also can result in undesirable downtime depending upon the difficulty in such modification.
It will appreciated that while interconnecting valves can make field installation more efficient, by allowing preconfiguration of what would have been multiple parts in a conventional system, changes are sometimes required to meet varying filed conditions. Such field changes to conventional stacked or interconnected valves are, however, typically time consuming and costly in the form of labor expenses and production downtime.
Also, in many pipeline applications, to obtain the desired flow control capabilities, it may be necessary to provide fluid flow control from one valve to another. Flow between valves has previously been accomplished by providing conduit to form an external pipeline that connects a port of one valve to the port or ports of one or more other valves. As may be appreciated, the piping materials and labor required for such external connections are costly and fabrication of the external piping is time consuming. Using external piping to provide fluid flow from one valve to another also requires that each valve be provided with an additional port for connection to the external piping.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the above-mentioned problems.
The present invention is directed toward a valve for diverting fluid flow. The valve includes at least two valve bodies, with each valve body having an annular chamber and at least one port therethrough. The valve also includes an adjoining member extending intermediate the valve bodies and removably attached to the valve bodies, and a flow control member operably disposed in the annular chamber of each valve body. The valve may also include a rotatable adapter received within the adjoining member and engaging the flow control members.
In one embodiment of the valve, the flow control members are engagable with the adapter in a plurality of orientations about an actuating axis extending through the valve. In another embodiment, the valve bodies of the valve are engageable with the adjoining member in a plurality of orientations about the actuating axis.
In yet another embodiment of the valve, the adjoining member includes a flow passage in fluid communication with the annular chambers of the valve bodies.
Another embodiment of the present invention is directed toward a valve having an actuating axis, and a first valve body that includes at least one port and an annular chamber. The annular chamber extends from a first flange to a second flange and is coaxially aligned with the actuating axis. The valve also has a second valve body that includes at least one port and an annular chamber. The annular chamber extends from a first flange to a surface, and is coaxially aligned with the actuating axis. The valve also includes a first flow control member disposed in the annular chamber of the first valve body and coaxially aligned with, and rotatable about, the actuating axis. The valve further includes a second flow control member disposed in the annular chamber of the second valve body and coaxially aligned with, and rotatable about, the actuating axis. The valve also includes an adjoining member coaxially aligned with the actuating axis and connected to the second flange of the first valve body and the first flange of the second valve body. The valve further includes an adapter, corresponding to each adjoining member and housed therein, that is coaxially aligned with, and rotatable about, the actuating axis and is connected to the first and second control members. The valve also includes a cover connected to the first flange of the first valve body.
Another embodiment of the present invention has at least two valve bodies and means for connecting the valve bodies such that each valve body may be removed from the connecting means.
Yet another embodiment of the present invention is directed toward a valve including two ported valve bodies having a flow control member operably supported in one of the valve bodies, the flow control member having at least one actuator stem. The valve also includes another flow control member operably supportable in the other valve body, the another flow control member also having at least one actuator stem. In addition, the valve has a connector extending between the valve bodies and attachable to the valve bodies. The connector engages one of the actuator stems on the flow control member and one of the actuator stems on the another flow control member.
A further embodiment of the present invention is directed toward a valve including a housing defining first and second flow areas. First, second and third flow ports open into the first flow area, while fourth and fifth flow ports open into the second flow area. A flow passage is provided having one end opening into the first flow port and another end opening into the second flow area. First and second flow control gates are disposed in the first and second flow areas, respectively, and are rotatable between first and second positions. With the first and second gates in the first position, the first gate seals off the third flow port opening such that the first and second flow ports are in fluid communication via the first flow area, and the second gate seals off the flow passage opening such that the fourth and fifth flow ports are in fluid communication via the second flow area. With the first and second gates in the second position, the first gate seals off the first flow port opening such that the second and third flow ports are in fluid communication via the first flow area, and the second gate seals off the fourth flow port opening such that the first and fifth flow ports are in fluid communication via the flow passage and the second flow area.
In one form of the further embodiment, the valve includes an actuating axis extending therethrough, with the first and second flow areas coaxially aligned the actuating axis. The first and second flow control gates are coaxially aligned with and rotatable about the actuating axis between the first and second positions.
The valve may further include a shaft disposed in the housing and connecting the first and second gates for simultaneous rotation thereof between the first and second positions. At least one of the first and second gates includes a projection extending from the housing and configured for attachment to a handle for rotation of the first and second gates between the first and second positions. Preferably, the projection extends from the housing along the actuating axis.
In another form of the further embodiment, the housing includes first and second stop projections extending therefrom and positioned to engage the handle and prevent rotation thereof in first and second rotational directions, respectively. Engagement of the handle with the first stop projection defines the first position of the first and second gates, and engagement of the handle with the second stop projection defines the second position of the first and second gates.
The housing may include first and second housing elements connected together by welding, soldering, gluing, and the like. The first housing element defines the first flow area, the first, second and third flow ports, and a portion of the flow passage. The second housing element defines the second flow area, the fourth and fifth flow ports, and a portion of the flow passage.
Preferably, the first and second flow ports are disposed on opposite sides of the housing and lie along the first flow axis. The third flow port lies along the second flow axis that intersects the first flow axis. Preferably, the first flow axis is perpendicular to the second flow axis.
The fourth and fifth flow ports are also preferably disposed on opposite sides of the housing and lie along a third flow axis. Preferably, the first and third flow axes are parallel.
The valve according to the further embodiment may be configured for connection to a filtering system for a fluid source. When connected in such a manner, the first position of the first and second gates defines a filter position, while the second position of the first and second gates defines a backwash position. Preferably, the first position of the first and second gates is oriented ninety-degrees from the second position of the first and second gates.
Typically, when configured for connection to a filtering system, the valve is connected directly to a filter included in the filtering system. Generally, the first and fourth flow ports are disposed on one side of the housing and the second and fifth flow ports are disposed on the other side of the housing, with the second flow port configured for connection to a filter inlet port, and the fifth flow port configured for connection to a filter outlet port. Since the distance between the filter inlet and outlet ports varies from filter manufacturer to filter manufacturer, the inventive valve includes an offset coupling fitting enabling the valve to be connected to a variety of different filters. The offset coupling fitting includes first and second coupling ports lying along first and second coupling axes, respectively, with the first coupling axis offset from the second coupling axis by a distance h. Thus, assuming the second and fifth flow ports are spaced by a distance n, the offset coupling fitting permits the inventive valve to be readily configurable for connection to filtering systems utilizing filters having their filter inlet and outlet ports separated a distance ranging from (nxe2x88x922h) to (n+2h).
The offset coupling fitting is preferably provided with an adjustment indicator marking on its outer surface. The second and fifth flow ports also preferably include indicating markings corresponding to pre-selected filter inlet/outlet distances. Preferably, these indicating markings will correspond with filter inlet/outlet port distances commonly utilized by filter manufacturers. By aligning the adjustment indicator marking on the offset coupling fitting with matched indicating markings on the second and fifth flow ports (an offset coupling fitting is provided for each of the second and fifth flow ports), the inventive valve may be readily configured for connection to various filters having different filter inlet/outlet port distances.
The present invention is also directed toward a method for reorienting an interconnected valve that includes disconnecting an adjoining member from a valve body, rotating the valve body with respect to the adjoining member, and reconnecting the valve body to the adjoining member.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a valve in which the valve bodies may be readily connected in multiple configurations.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a valve in which multiple flow control members may be connected in multiple configurations to achieve desired flow control capabilities.
It is yet a further objection of the present invention to provide a modularly interconnectable valve in which valve bodies and diverting members may be independently reconfigured to efficiently and conveniently accommodate varying field conditions.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a interconnected valve that permits flow between valve bodies without the need for external connections It is another object of the present invention to provide a valve for backwashing applications readily movable between xe2x80x9cfilterxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cbackwashxe2x80x9d positions.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a valve for backwashing applications of minimal complexity in construction and cost.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a low maintenance valve for backwashing applications.
It an additional object of the present invention to provide a valve for backwashing applications readily configurable for connection to filters having different distances separating their respective inlet and outlet ports.
Other aspects, objects and advantages of the present invention can be obtained from a study of the application, the drawings, and the appended claims.
The present invention offers the feature of permitting connection of valve bodies and flow control members in multiple configurations. Another feature of the present invention is to permit ready reconfiguration of the valve bodies and flow control members. The present invention also offers the feature of providing flow between interconnected valves without the necessity of an externally connected conduit pipeline. Accordingly, the present invention provides solutions to the shortcomings of conventional valve arrangements. Those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate, however, that these and other details, features and advantages will become further apparent as the following detailed description proceeds.